Since the 1800's fingerprint information has been collected from human fingers and hands by means of ink and paper. For purposes of this document, the term “fingerprint” is used to mean the skin surface friction ridge detail of a portion of a hand, such as a single fingerprint, or the entire hand. Fingerprints are an example of a biometric that may be used to identify individuals. Other biometrics that are used to identify individuals are hand geometry, voice, iris, retina and facial characteristics.
In recent years various electronic fingerprint scanning systems have been developed utilizing optical, capacitance, direct pressure, thermal and ultrasonic methods. Methods based on ultrasound have proven to be highly accurate, since they are insulated from the effects of grease, dirt, paint, ink and other image contaminants. Fingerprint scanning systems are now appearing in places where ink-and-paper identification methods would be undesirable. Since fingerprint scanners are easy to use and do not leave messy ink on the person being identified, fingerprint scanners are being used to identify individuals in many situations. For example, it is now common to find biometric scanners being used in security systems to identify authorized individuals. Some of these security systems determine whether an individual is authorized to enter a building by scanning the individual's fingerprint to obtain a biometric sample, and then compare that biometric sample to fingerprint samples stored in a database and which are known to have come from authorized individuals. Upon finding a matching sample in the database, the individual may be allowed to enter the building.
To allow greater use of biometric scanners, the biometric scanners must often be installed in new or existing facilities. There is a need to prevent a biometric scanner from being removed from an installation. Consequently, there is a need for a biometric security system that can be fixed to new or existing facilities.